Birth and a new beginning
by CherryblossomFire21
Summary: One shot birthday request for Arashi Wolf Princess! My first request fic so I hope you guys all like it! Rated M for swearing! No summary you're just gonna have to read it!


Ok so this is a birthday one shot for arashi wolf princess whose birthday is coming up on August 30th! Happy early B-day and I hope you like this one shot! I have never done a request before so I'm hoping that it turns out alright! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Kagome Taisho sat overlooking the massive expanse of the backyard of her mate's massive estate with wonder. Her small hands rubbed over the surface of her bulging belly where their child resided for today at least.

Just thinking that her little boy would be playing in this very yard while she sat by her mate and watched literally made her the happiest girl ever. She was sure that he would run amok and she would watch his father chasing him down while she laughed. The suspense was killing her. She wanted him to be born now.

The dining room door slid open behind her and her mate Touga sat down next to her. "Koishi it's getting late perhaps you should come inside." One of his large hands rested on her abdomen and gently rubbed it causing their little one to start kicking.

She giggled and patted her stomach gently to calm him down. "That hurts you know! You're a lot stronger than normal babies!" Almost immediately the vicious attack ceased and she sighed in relief.

Touga chuckled quietly at her before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side.

"So how was work today?" She asked quietly.

He was silent for a moment before he released what sounded like a sigh of defeat. "Inuyasha nearly assaulted a client because the man hit on his secretary Kikyo. I keep telling him that we own an accounting firm and he cannot do that yet he never listens. If he were not my son I would just fire him..."

She listened to him sympathetically. Inuyasha and Kikyo were both her childhood friends...well Kikyo was...Inuyasha was seven hundred years old and he was never childlike in body in the time she knew him. Anyways the two had been in love since high school, which Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru had made him attend because he was...stupid...that's what Sesshomaru said at least. Inuyasha was always a handful in school especially when it came to her and Kikyo whom he was closest to. It was actually thanks to their rapidly growing feelings for one another that she had met Touga. "Hey Tou do you remember when we first met? Inuyasha asked me to come over to give him tips for asking Kikyo out." She laughed at the memory of how Inuyasha had looked when his father had taken one look at her and had whisked her away from him.

"I remember. Never before had I seen such an alluring female in every sense of the word... You had me enamored in that first second I laid eyes on you." His warm lips pressed against her cheek and he pulled away to follow up with a quick flick of his tongue.

"Mou...you shouldn't tease me like that Tou!" She pouted.

"My apologies koishi you were just so cute that I could not help it." Touga looked away from her for a moment before turning back and getting up and holding a hand out to her.

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her up and lead her inside their home. Oddly enough she was more tired then she thought she would be.

* * *

Several hours after Kagome had gone to bed he was woken up by what sounded like whimpering. He shifted over onto his other side and sat up to peer down at his mate. "Koishi?"

Kagome just whimpered and moaned in pain before flipping over onto her side facing him. Her small hands came down to clutch at her stomach and the futon sheets.

He shifted until he was sitting up completely and pulled the covers down to get a better idea of what was wrong with her by her scent.

At that point she woke up and whimpered again. "Owww..." Her wide blue eyes stared up at him pleadingly.

Her scent washed over him undaunted by the thick covering between them, her cherry blossom and vanilla fragrance instantly soothing him as it normally did. However there was also the scent of water mixed in strongly with her natural scent. Their pup really had bad timing...

"Tou it hurts..." Kagome whimpered again.

"I know." He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of his jeans that had been left discarded at the door of the futon and a loose red t-shirt from his dresser. Once he was dressed he grabbed their baby suitcase that Kagome had insisted they pack for when the time came before he walked over to her and gingerly lifted her from the futon.

Kagome merely went silent and let him do what he thought was best which was to get her to the hospital. At least she was more calm than his other females were when they went into labor... He shuddered at the thought of those days...and their horrible screams.

* * *

Several hours later and he was really eating those words. He sat beside Kagome letting her clutch at his hand as she glared at him and cussed him out like he had never been cussed out before which was saying something because Inuyasha had made it an art to cuss his father out.

"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE I LET YOU GET ME PREGNANT! I HATE YOU! YOU SON OF A LITERAL BITCH!" She grunted and shrieked at him mid push while the doctor and nurses ignored her...for the most part...one or two of them did laugh at her a bit.

He started sweating under the intensity of the glare she was giving him. "Koishi I-"

"NOOOOO! DON'T YOU KOISHI ME DAMMIT! IT FEELS LIKE I'M BREAKING IN HALF AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHY DIDN'T I GET AN EPIDURAL FOR THIS!? IT HURTS SO FUCKING BAD!"

He looked at the doctor who was telling Kagome to push again and he couldn't help but to peer down under the blankets because he had always been curious. He snapped back in horror and quickly deduced that he shouldn't have even looked and he really had a new level of respect for females...It looked like the worst carnage he had ever seen! As soon as that thought crossed his mind Kagome was yelling at him again.

"YOU! I WILL KILL YOU AND CHOP OFF YOUR-AHHHHHHOOOWWWWWW!" She cut off with another horrid scream and lurched forward and nearly doubled over herself before flopping back against the bed.

A split second later a soft keening wail registered in his ears making him instantly perk up.

The doctor held up their pup a second later and handed him over to a nurse to be cleaned up.

For several long moments he divided his attention between making sure that Kagome was feeling better, and waiting for the nurses to bring their pup back.

He thredded his fingers through Kagome's sweat slicked bangs and growled low in his chest to lull her into a more relaxed state. "You did well." He could not resist saying nor could he resist the urge to kiss her soft lips.

When he pulled away her cerulean hues popped open and she offered him a somewhat goofy smile. "Yeah yeah...tell me that after I feel better."

"Very well."

At that moment one of the nurses came back in with their pup and handed him over to Kagome before leaving to give them their space.

He peered down at his youngest son's bright gold eyes and thick white hair so much like his own, the only difference between this pup and Inuyasha was that this pup had little black ears the color obviously coming from his mother.

"Hi Arashi I'm your mama." Kagome cooed and rocked the small pup.

Arashi just switched his gaze onto her and stared up at her as his little nose twitched to take in her scent.

"Arashi? Did we decide on that name?"

"I like it! And it sure was an ordeal getting him here so I think it fits." Kagome supplied though her attention was more on their pup then him.

Storm huh? Well if he was anything like his mother they were sure in for one hell of one. At least his life was growing more interesting every day.

"Happy birthday Arashi."

* * *

Happy birthday Arashi Wolf Princess! Hope you liked it!


End file.
